Going Home
by Neon Chocolate
Summary: What happens when all you want to do is be with your loved ones but unfortunately your working. Get a peek into the life’s of three superstars & Their loved ones. [ONESHOT]


**DISCLAIMER: I don't Own anyone in the WWE But I do own the OC's in the Fic. The Band Daughtry Owns the Song ****HOME**** as well If you haven't heard that Song Listen to it now its amazing! I Also want to Dedicate this Fic to my Two Great Friends, You know who you are! Hope it was worth the wait for those who were waiting Anyways. ENJOY!**

_**I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.**_

Vanessa was standing in the kitchen in front of the refrigerator where a calendar stood out, she sighed as she noticed the red X's marking off the days until her husband came home from being on the road. She sighed as she suddenly heard two little boys laughing down the hall, she turned to watch Mason who was a spitting image of his father. With a smile slowly forming her eyes slowly rose up the wall closest to her which had a nice framed picture of all three of them, except one thing was different she wasn't carrying their second child. As her due date drew closer and closer she couldn't help but wonder where John was, it had been three months since she had seen him. 

Mason their 5 year old son was outside with his best friend Daniel Hardy, they were busy playing cops and robbers outside while Vanessa was in the kitchen making a afternoon snack for the boys until she heard mason yelling something in the distance. She figured they were playing some sort of yelling game so she went back to cutting up fresh celery, her eyes trailed over to a small heart shaped frame that held a small picture of John and herself. She placed her right hand on her belly before she spoke softly she suddenly felt a kick causing her to smile more but with a few fresh tears. _"If only John was here to feel this, he would be so happy….." _she said as turned back to the celery pieces, with a knife she put some peanut butter down the middle then she topped them off with a few raisins. She grabbed a plate so she could give them to the boys who were still playing outside, quietly she walked over to the sliding glass door to watch them. A smile returned as she pulled the door open she stepped out onto the deck the sun greeted her before she spoke "I thought you guys might like a tasty snack" she stated as she sat the plate on the table. "Thanks mom, when is daddy coming home?" He asked as his blue eyes had a small twinkle in them just like John's sometimes, she sighed before she looked at him "Honey he'll be home in a few days…." she closed her eyes wishing he was home with them right now.

**FLASHBACK  
**  
_As tears slowly fell down both of her cheeks he wiped them away with his thumb "I promise I'll be back before our little girl is born" he said with a smile as he gently placed his hand upon her small belly, she was only three months along so far. She looked up at him her eyes were full of fresh tears waiting to be released "I wish you didn't have to leave John.." she choked out as he wrapped his arms around her before he had to leave, he pulled away just as Mason came running up to him "Daddy, Daddy look what I drew for you.." he said cheerfully as he ran over holding the picture he drew up in the air. John knelt down to get a better look at the picture his son had drawn, with a smile John looked at him "that's really good can I take it with me so I can show it off" he asked. Mason nodded before he hugged his dad with a tight grip, John closed his eyes for a second then mason let go "I wish I didn't have to go champ but I'll be home in a few weeks" he said as he stood up. In the drive-way a car horn sounded indicating his ride was here, he leaned in a kissed Vanessa passionately for a minute before he pulled away "I'll call you the minute I get off the plane, I Love you sweetie" he said as he quickly gave her another peck on the lips before walking out to the waiting car. Mason was standing next to her waving as he turned around to wave back to his son._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She looked at Mason again "He'll be back next week hopefully" she managed to say as she seen him smile before taking off again. She chuckled as she watched them play in the yard as she slowly got up from the chair once she was standing she put her hand on her budging stomach she felt another kick. She smiled as she walked back inside to clean up the kitchen a little bit before she had to start thinking about what to make for dinner. She was lost in her thought while standing there in the distance she could hear some yelling going on.

_**I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.**_

_"DADDYS HOME, DADDY'S HOME…." _Mason yelled as he watched his dad walk up with a duffle bag hanging off his shoulder, John smiled as he walked over to his son to give him a hug. Mason ran up to his open arms with a smile showing, they shared a hug in the middle of the yard while Vanessa was inside still in deep thought. John pulled away for a minute "I'll be right back I'm going to go surprise your mom" he stated with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He grabbed his bag and proceeded to the deck being quiet he walked in the sliding glass doors watching his wife for a second then he sat his bag down on the titled floor. He took a few steps closer to her before he spoke "Honey I'm home…" She snapped out of it the second she heard his voice, with tears forming she walked over to him. "I Missed you…" she smiled as she felt his arms go around her as her belly touched his he felt a small kick. "I think someone wants to meet her daddy soon" Vanessa said proudly as John took his free hand and placed it upon her stomach feeling his daughter kick a few more times. Hailey Hardy had came a few minutes after John had arrived, not interrupting them she called for Daniel so he could go with his mother to greet his dad Jeff at the air port.

After standing there for a minute his wife suddenly grabbed his hand and squeezed which grabbed his attention instantly "Honey what's wrong?" he asked her as he started to worry. "I…I think your little girl wants to meet you now…." she said as she felt labor pains growing stronger by the minute, John yelled outside for Mason to come inside. John grabbed his car keys from the table then he helped his wife outside to the car Mason followed behind with his backpack on his back. They got in the car and drove to the hospital, Mason was getting excited because he was going to be a big brother.

**HOURS LATER**

John was sitting next to the hospital bed where his wife Vanessa was laying in his arms was a small bundle of pink, he glanced up as a nurse came in "have you guys picked out her name yet?" she asked. "I believe we do, Ava Elizabeth Cena" John stated proudly as the nurse wrote it down as she wrote it down she glanced up at him with a smile "that's a beautiful name" she said as the door creaked open. A familiar voice came from the open door "Daddy can I come see my sissy?" Mason's little voice asked as he pushed the door open to come in. "Yes you can" John said with a smile as he watched his son come over to him with a smile Mason stood on his tip toes to get a better look at the newborn. John lowered his arms while holding Ava as mason smiled he leaned over and gave his baby sister a small kiss on her head, John couldn't help but smile wishing he had a video camera at that moment. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love, remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.  
**_  
Hailey Rosella Martin was sitting in the air port with a magazine in her right hand while her 5 year old son Daniel played on the floor next to her. His bright blonde hair stood out much like his fathers before he started to dye it all sorts of colors, Daniel looked up to his mother with his bright green eyes. "When will daddy be here?" he asked as he turned his focused back on his Lego set he had brought to play with. "He'll be here soon sweetie…" she said as she looked around for a clock to see how much longer they had to wait. It had been three months since she had felt her boyfriends arms around her and his body spray scent that almost made her weak in the knees when she smelled it.

Jeff was sitting in the plane that was about to be landing in 20 minutes, with a smile showing he reached into his right pocket. He pulled out the small black box covered in black velvet with the smile still showing he opened the box and looked at the ring before the older lady next to him said something. "That's a beautiful ring the girl is sure lucky." she stated as Jeff looked at her for a brief second before he spoke "Yea she is amazing, I've been with her for 5 years. And I feel like I want to be with her for the rest of my life…" he closed the box and placed it back in his pocket before he took a drink of his water which was almost gone. The flight attendant stood at the front of the plane as she picked up the phone to make an announcement to the fliers "Please fasten your seat belts we will be landing in 15 minutes, thank you for using North West airlines"

Twenty minutes later Jeff was finally walking through the airport tunnel carrying two bags along the way, a few people walked by him who were in a bigger hurry then he was. As he got closer to the main airport he couldn't help but smile because in a matter of minutes he was going be greeting his girlfriend and their son Daniel. Hailey checked the time and released it was time to meet her boyfriend of 5 years "We can go look for him now." She said to Daniel who quickly put his toys back in his bag. He stood up next to his mother with his bag slung over his shoulder he reached up to take a hold of her hand, she took his small hand into her hand as they left the waiting area. Hailey started to look around for any signs of Jeff but she still hadn't spotted him, then she reached in her pocket to grab her phone. With a smile she dialed his number and waited for him to pick up, he fiddled around with his two bags before he reached into his pocket to get his phone. With a quick movement he touched talk and brought it to his ear "Hello.."

"Hey where are you at? I'm looking for you but I can't find you at all" she asked as Daniel looked around, he fixed his backpack that was hanging loosely off his shoulder. "Oh Um I just got out of the tunnel I'm near gate 21 A. Where are you guys at?" He asked as he sat his bags down on the floor next to his feet while he looked for them. "I'm near Gate 20 I'm getting closer to your gate slowly but surely, Daniel can't wait to see you" she couldn't help but smile as she felt Daniel let go of her hand, he had spotted his dad before she did. Daniel ran towards his father the toys in his bag clanged around as he finally reached his father who was grinning. Jeff slipped his phone into his pocket just seconds before he knelt down to hug his son "I missed you daddy" Daniel said in a quiet voice. "I missed you too" Jeff stated as he stood up looking at his girlfriend who was watching them, Jeff walked over and wrapped his arms around her before sharing a quick kiss.

He knew deep down he was ready to surprise her with a question he had been wanting to ask her for a year or two. After they pulled away from the lip lock he reached his right hand into his pocket, with his finger tips he pulled out the small black box. With the box in his hand he dropped to one knee he opened the box as he looked up at her "Hailey Rosella Martin will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?" he asked as he noticed the fresh tears dancing down her cheeks, everyone around was watching as she smiled before she spoke "YES, I would love to be your wife" she said as he stood up and placed the ring on her finger, suddenly claps and cheers were heard around them as they shared a passionate kiss. They broke the kiss after a minute Jeff picked Daniel up as he hugged his Fiancée with their son in his arms.

_**Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old**_.

**MONTHS LATER**

Hailey was standing in her white strapless wedding dress in front of all their friends, family, co workers and then everyone in between, She took a deep breath as the minister now pronounced the newly married couple husband and wife.

As the bells in the church tower rang in celebration of the wedding, the crowd broke into cheers as they took a look at new Mr. and Mrs. Hardy. They both had huge smiles on their faces, and you could see it in both of their eyes that they were truly happy that they got to spend their special day with their friends and family. The happy couple made their way back down the aisle, followed by the bridal party as the cheers kept going. As the new couple stepped outside into the sun Hailey gasped at the site before her, a pair of white horses and a carriage was waiting there for them. With her hand in his they walked down the steps that was covered with a white cloth lined with red rose petals, with a smile on each of their faces they walked down the stairs as everyone clapped.

The driver of the horse drawn carriage was waiting for the couple as they walked down the aisle still hand in hand, they stopped just in front of the carriage door to give a final wave to everyone who had attended the wedding. With the wave they each slid into the carriage before it took off to the reception, were everyone would meet up with the new Mr. & Mrs. Jeffery Hardy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Mandy Orton let a sigh slip out as she got up from the couch the clock read 8:47 pm, she headed out to the kitchen to grab something to munch on while she watched her husband on Raw. She pulled open the black refrigerator which had a few pictures of the couple upon it, she decided on some carrots dipped in a low fat ranch dressing. She grabbed her favorite drink before she headed back into the living room to watch wrestling, she still had a few minutes to spare so she walked over to the front door to make sure it was locked.

_**Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.  
**_  
**A Few minutes later**

Mandy was sitting on the couch with her phone next to her with out thinking twice she picked it up and dialed his Number _"Hey you've reached my voicemail if your lucky I'll call you back" _ She sighed again as she closed her phone just as the music for raw began "I can't believe he hasn't even called and said happy anniversary or anything, what a crummy anniversary." she managed to say just as Randy's music began to play which perked her up, with her smile returning she turned the volume up and listened to what was going down.

**RAW LIVE**

He walked down the ramp with his famous grin showing as he had one thing on his mind he had to make an announcement in front of everyone. He raised the microphone to his mouth as some fans cheered while others booed him. "I Know everyone is wondering what I'm doing out here right now, well back home my wife of now three years is sitting alone. I wish I could be with her right now but unfortunately I have to be here for the great fans of the wwe. Mandy if your watching I just want you to know that I'm planning something special for you and I love…" Randy was cut off suddenly by someone's music.

"_MR. KENNEDY……."_

Suddenly the Loud Mr. Ken Kennedy came walking out from the black curtain with a microphone in his right hand. With a smile he raised the microphone to his lips so he could speak. "Orton are you done wasting the viewers time already, cause I was just informed we have a match right now…" He managed to say just before he dropped the microphone, it crashed onto the metal on the ramp making a slight crackling noise as it landed. He peeled off his shirt before he slid into the ring to face his opponent Randy Orton.

He watched as a referee slid into the ring with the trademark black and white polo shirt, then seconds later the bell had rang indicating the match started. Mr. Kennedy and Randy locked up in the center of the ring, not going any place they gave up just seconds before Randy took advantage.

Randy suddenly did a thumb to the eye on Mr. Kennedy blocking his vision for a minute just long enough for randy to hit him with a RKO before he pinned his opponent to the mat. "1...2...3..." the referee slammed his hand to the mat declaring Randy the winner. With his trademark smile he stood up and muttered something to the audience before the show cut to a commercial. 

Randy's wife Mandy smiled widely as she watched what had happened just before the commercial break, she was about to pick up the phone to call him but just as her fingers were about to dial his number something happened….

The door bell rang just as she was about to press the talk button, she tossed her phone back on the couch as she rose up to see who was at the door. She started to unlock the door as she pondered who could be at the door, certainly not a delivery at this time of night. As the one door was pulled open Mandy noticed there wasn't anyone standing there but there certainly was something on the steps. A few seconds went by as she stepped outside to grab whatever it was, then a tear slipped down her cheek as she reached out to pick up the crystal vase that held a dozen red roses with a note with them. Little did she know the person who had set them there was standing around the corner watching her.

With his smile he watched his wife take the flowers inside just as he felt a few rain drops splash on top of his head, instead of waiting he grabbed his duffle bag from his side and the other roses that he had bought. With the rain coming down heavier he headed to the front door of his house to surprise his wife. Meanwhile inside Mandy had sat back down on the couch just as raw had started again, in her right hand was the small note finally she opened it up.

_"Hey I'm really sorry I can't be there to hand this to you but I promise when I get home We'll spend every waking minute together. Happy Anniversary Sweetie._

Love Always,

_Randy"  
_

_**Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old.  
**__  
_She smiled as she finished the note, she wanted him to be with her that very second but unfortunately he was busy working like usual. As she started to watch the next match the door bell rang yet again. "Damn it now who is it…" she yelled as she got up from the couch again, she was temped to unplug the doorbell for the rest of the night if that kept up. She fiddled with the locks again before she pulled the door open, to her surprise she started to cry as she looked up at her husband. "Y..your home.." she managed to say before her eyes started to water ready to let the tears fall any second, he dropped his duffle bag next to his feet as he pulled his wife into a hug. "Yes honey I'm home." She looked up at him just as the sky opened up, sending rain drops crashing upon them Mandy however didn't care that very minute. He wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs before he grabbed his bag and followed her inside, with the tv now turned off they headed upstairs to enjoy the rest of the night with one another. 

_**So I'm going home.  
I'm going home.**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well How Was it?? Sorry its not centered like my other ones, Fanfic wasn't being very nice to me :( I hope Ya'll enjoyed it Stay Tuned For an update on This Road I'm on, Coming in a few days if not sooner!**


End file.
